


I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

by Ender_is



Series: Marvel fics [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not really Captain America friendly, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), kind of, mostly during endgame, then a bit after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_is/pseuds/Ender_is
Summary: After the snap, the world was angry with the man who lost nothing and yet was hiding in his expensive building.Tony Stark hadn't been out of his head in months.(A small character study)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I made yesterday, It's not very good and I'll probably edit later.

After the snap everything felt empty, businesses closed down, there was no rush hour, even on the sunniest days there was just a fog of emptiness. On foggy days all windows shut and no one went outside, too afraid that it wasn’t fog but the dust of loved ones.

Then sadness turned to anger. Streets were filled with protests, against the avengers, the ones who couldn’t manage anything. Tony Stark was the subject of so many people's anger, the billionaire, the superhero, to them he still had everything. The man just stayed locked up in his big fancy expensive tower.

What they didn’t see is how the billionaire spent all his time catatonic, his mind not quite there. Tony Stark had lost his son. The person who taught him the most important lesson, that he was a good person. He could be everything his own father wasn’t.

Due to the state Tony remained in for several weeks after he returned to earth he didn’t notice the people outside protesting about him. The first time he even heard that he hadn’t lost anyone was from Steve. 

The remaining Avengers (+Pepper) had gathered in a meeting room to discourse what their plan was. How they were going to fix everything. Tony was half there, sitting in a wheelchair near Pepper.

Something or rather happened and suddenly Steve, Captain America was yelling at the genius, “Why are you even here Tony! Do you even care? You lost nothing and yet you’re sitting there like you’ve lost everything!”

Apparently this was enough to bring Tony fully into the discussion, “Really Cap? You have no idea who I am or what I’ve lost, I SAW MY OWN SON DIE IN MY `ARMS, I WATCHED AS HE BEGGED NOT TO GO,” His voice broke a bit as he slumped back in the wheelchair, “Do not talk to me about loss Capitan.”

Everyone but Pepper stared at the man in shock, they had all thought that he had lost nothing. Dr Banner, Bruce, the Hulk, murmured a name under his breath, “Spider-man?” Pepper sighed and nodded, “Because of his super healing and spider-sense it took much longer and he could feel everything. It happened in Tony’s arms.”

\--------

(οᴗο)  <\--this is Jerry 

\-------

After his outburst Tony made an effort to recover, to help the world recover, and most importantly, to bring his son back. 

As soon as it was okayed Tony held his first press conference since the snap. It was silvery clear he was recovering and could barely stand with crotches. Yet he even out and stood in front of a hundred reporters.

It started with a deep breath, “Hello everyone. I have seen a lot of protests against me and the Avengers team so I’m here to talk about how we, the Avengers, and we, Stark Industries are helping in this harsh time.   
  
The Avengers, top scientists, and I are all working on reversing the snap. Stark Industries is providing support for anyone who needs it. There are systems of support for those who need food, shelter, and or money for any essential resources.”

After spending a bit more time explaining how the support programs work Tony asked for any questions. Immediately the reporters started yelling questions.

“Mr. Stark! What are you doing about the childcare situation happening right now?”

“We are donating money for fostering training centers.”

“Where were you for the past months?”

“I was stuck in space for most of a month then the rest was spent recovering.”

“How do you feel about the protests against you? About how you aren’t struggling as much?”

“I, like many people around the world, I’m struggling with the loss of cared ones.” 

“Who did you lose? All known family of yours survived!”

The billionaire’s eyes flashed with an emotion too complicated to make out, “I lost my son.”

After a nod to the crowd Tony walked off the stage, leaving the world with the knowledge that he too was grieving for lost family. 

\--------

(οᴗο)  ← A wild Jerry appears

\-------

Years later when Pepper Potts stood on the same stage, beaming as she announced the heirs to Stark Industries, the people of the world knew that these boys, that Tony Stark died to save, could be trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me abusing the power of comas at the end.


End file.
